The Perfect Crime TPC
by the sleepless one
Summary: Alex Russo: rocker, mischievous fun. Her band's heading straight for Hollywood, and life is great -or is it? Secrets, heartbreak, and chaos ensues, and she's stuck in the eye of the storm. TPC's not pranks and games but stealing a heart just might be.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, the songs or the ideas that have already been used in the show and anywhere else. All I own is the plot, kay? Oh, and the writing style along with some of the quotes, like the 'paint the world' thing. I don't think anyone thought of such a quote before, but if so, then it's not mine then. Oh, and the ball gown thing to playboy bunny thing isn't mine either. I just saw it, and there's no copyright or anything that I saw. It was on a public site. I also don't own a few of the lines.

The Perfect Crime, Chapter One.

Story Tag line, just for those who want to know:

_'Let's commit the perfect crime. I'll steal your heart and you steal mine.' - Author of quote currently unknown to me, but I'll go look it up on the internet and see who came up with that line. I just know I saw it somewhere on a love quotes site... if you didn't notice -which I don't really blame you for since you don't know me that well-, I'm kind of a hopeless romantic, if you want an explanation as to why I check out such sites. I need to quench my thirst for cheese and fluff on the internet, since I haven't really found that romance that I want for me. Forgive me for liking fairy-tales... except for those with cliche and annoying ideas of damsel in distress. Gosh, they make us females out to be so flimsy and __**helpless**__it's so fricking annoying! I sure hope MY -if I ever find him, since I'm not sure- prince doesn't have too much of a hero complex going on and going all doubtful of my ability to take care of myself. And yes, for those of you who have no idea, there ARE guys like that._

Alex Russo was a very hard-to-resist kind of girl.

Glossy black ringlets that framed her face perfectly reached down to a few inches longer than her shoulders, alluring chocolate-colored eyes that sometimes looked as black as coal rested on high and refined cheekbones, extremely kissable-looking reddish lips and a slightly pale complexion made up her heart-shaped face, and she had all the right curves on all the right places. A sharp tongue was her trademark along with all of the peace signs she usually wore, and attracted more than even a crowd. She was a rebel at heart, fast at making your heart stagger, quick at making you stupefied, quirky at making you go warm all over, and so innocent it almost hurts when she walks passed you, bumping arms on the way. Not only were her looks and outward persona hard to resist but you add her true volatile personality, altruistic heart and passion for art to her eccentric actions, succinct lines and rioting spirit, you got someone who is amazing and inspiring in so many different ways.

But no matter how amazing she was, you couldn't help but just know that she is most likely grinning cheekily under the glare of Tribeca Prep.'s very own principal, Mr. Larritate, undeterred by his rather lacking-in-intimidation intimidation factor despite him already standing up and leaning forward while she just sat on the chair on the other side of his desk, craning her neck upwards to meet his gaze.

"...Hello."

Mr. Larritate's eye twitched, piqued at how that was all she had to say after their long staring match in where he failed to deter her. It annoyed him even more at how Alex just brushed away the action so easily, disregarding it and grinning that annoyingly cheeky grin of hers. Has she ever been seen not grinning anyways?! "That's it? All you have to say under my suspicious gaze inside my office that, for some reason, isn't _brown _anymore?" He asked incredulously, the twitch in his eye still evident. Alex just grinned wider, before leaning backwards in an extremely lax fashion. "Yep." Was all she said in response, aggravating him even more. "Well, Ms. Russo. I don't think an office can paint _itself _such horrendous colors of _black _and _red_. Tell me, Ms. Russo. Are those supposed to be _cowboys_? And in, another matter I just need to bring up... _ball gowns_?"

Alex seemed to grin even wider, if possible. "Well, personally, I think they would look better in playboy bunny outfits." She smirked, before cracking up. Mr. Larritate found that it took all of his willpower not to laugh along with her. Because, come on, cowboys in playboy bunny outfits? Even more hilarious than cowboys being dressed up in ball gowns. "And also, I think yellow and red is better, to brighten up the day, you know? You're already too black in my opinion." She casually added, a feral grin plastered onto her face. Mr. Larritate scowled. "And that means?" He challenged, making Alex grin wider. "It means that we should ditch this dump and listen to bands starting with the word 'Yellow'. You know, to put a more mellow feel in the air. But personally, I think BURN sounds _way_ better than any band alive." She said off-handedly, looking at her nails as her voice held a slight tint of fulfillment in it. Mr. Larritate grew even more annoyed when a little voice added in his head at how Alex still had that annoying little grin of hers stuck on her face.

"Ya know. I mean, have you _not _heard of them yet? I heard their drummer slash singer is pretty cute too, and I'm not kidding." She said, and Mr. Larritate quickly caught himself raising his eyebrows in amusement at how the drummer slash singer she was talking about was her herself, and promptly cleared his throat before putting on a serious face.

"So that fabricated fire alarm that forced me to spend _hours _going around clearing the matter was not of your doing? Because Alex, do you really think I'm that gullible enough to not suspect you when you're the only one I know who can do this in only a few hours?" He asked, eyeing Alex closely as he gestured around his office. She had an adept mind and clever gut instinct honed to near-perfection at being right through excessive use, and he along with several people knew that well. It was not to be forgotten at all times around her, because you always had to be on guard around her. She was too intelligent, and often times that even though he just _knew _that she did something, if Alex didn't want to be caught...

You'd expect her not to be. Brilliant, he had to appraise. How she acted often made people forget who they were dealing with.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude. Why you lookin' at me?" Alex asked offendedly, before laughing slightly with a, "Yeah, you _should _be looking at me."

He sighed.

_Alex Russo, you are one sly fox_, were Alex's exact thoughts as she walked out of the principal's office, a free girl who got away with the crime. A predictable dusting off on the shoulders followed not too long after, as a cat-like grin slid into her smug-looking face. The smirk, the smile, and then the wink. Alex only did that to the huge number of boys that regularly stared at her everyday whenever she felt extremely smug, signifying just how gratifying this day was. The result of several red faces and dreamy sighs was immediately explosive after that, and Alex grinned wider at knowing that yes, she was hot. _The hottest in this school, even_, a proud voice in her head added to that. She shook her head with amusement.

"Hey Alex!" A voice yelled from the other side of the hallway, and Alex turned to see Justin, her brainy older brother, personal confidant and secret hero -though no one would ever find out about the last one-, running towards her, the typical Russo grin she had also inherited on his face. "Remember, Alabaster Carnation is on tonight. We have to practice." Alex restrained from hitting him for naming their band that, and especially so _loudly _in public when she worked so hard making people think the band was named 'BURN' instead.

...Pfft. Like he would ever learn about _that _tiny bit of information she always left out in their band name banters.

"Whatever. So I sing, Make It Happen, That's What You Get, Falling Down, and No One, right? Then you sing Into Your Arms, Broken Hearts Parade, Girls Don't Like Boys, and Five Colors In Her Hair?" She said, and Justin nodded his head approvingly, a bit of endearment in his heart. Though Alex could be annoying and all, she was his personal confidant and drive, considering she had so much potential that she could easily unlock even though she doesn't even realize it, while he had to work for it. She may have seemed slightly careless and all saying that to most people, but he could see that she had a deep passion for music and art. I mean, she wrote all of the songs they ever performed or have yet to perform presently, her voice sounds great, her creativity is everywhere, and she has the skill to paint the world the way she makes of it, and watches the world take course as she goes by. Hardly anything can put her down. Thinking about the last part about her painting the world, he remembered that he got that from her advice one time ago, when suddenly failures started going around caused by him, and he needed help. _'Relax, Justin. Don't listen to them. Because... I think you're great. And there are so many people that look up to you. I mean... truthfully? You're amazing. I can't do what only you can do. Why can't you see yourself the way I do, when the people who matter most already have too from the very start?' _He remembered her saying, and a small smile slid into his face. _'Justin... I guess what I'm trying to say is... only YOU can paint the world. No one else can do it for you, no matter what they do. Sometimes it seems as if you can't find that color you're looking for, but then you realize soon enough that sometimes, to get that color you need, you gotta mix some other colors up. And the world? It will take course as you go by sooner or later.' _

"Hello? Earth to Justin." Alex joked, waving a hand over his face. Quickly stuffing away the small smile from his face, he frowned to cover up his brotherly-sisterly moment, scowling at the same time, much to Alex's shock. She could never get how he did that. Only Jerry, their father could do that... how does he do it too? The frown-and-scowl-at-the-same-time thing?

She guessed she'd never know, but it was alright. Besides, why pass the time to figure that out when you're given a chance to sing in front of a crowd and tear the place down with crazy drum beats, no matter how many times she already did it? She would never pass up such an irresistible chance she felt lucky to have. The sparks that went up her spine every time she was under the limelight....

_Could possibly spark the chance of a lifetime_, a voice said dreamily in her head, and she shook her head in an amused way. Little did she know...

...Words had never described what was going to happen next so perfectly.

And for the first time, Alex Russo is going to be caught unaware tripping into the arms of a little thing called love.

* * *

**Like the first chapter? If so, click that button that leads to the next chapter! If you liked the first one, you won't be disappointed!**

**...I hope.**

**Concert chapter is next! Along with the introduction of... well, when I was writing this, I honestly had no idea who I was going to pair up Alex with. Just check it out on the top of the page if you really want to know, since I probably already decided who I was going to pair her up with by now/then!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**


End file.
